Archie Series; Battle Royale Arc
'Ight, startin' the first Arc. Prologue It was an average day in Soleanna, Nathan training, Kenzie watching and making sarcastic remarks when he slipped up, Terrance playing with geokinesis, Luxia meditating, Lumina playing with Ethan, Ash standing on the rood of Nathan's house like a badass, Krystal leaning against the wall next to Kenzie, Zak on a mission, X traveling the Omniverse, Xaoc destroying galaxies and Sol and Luna in space watching each other. When suddenly, everyone was teleported to a large plains type area on podiums. Omnita floated down in the middle of everyone. "Is this the Hunger Games?" Nathan said. "Aha, no. I'm bored so I'm having you all fight to the death that shall last days, maybe even weeks, you'll all be revived, for a reward." Omnita replied. "Which is?" "The Omni-Boost." 'Refer to my last statement." "A boost that increases your power by five thousand." "Alright." Omnita snapped and everyone's podiums along with them flew backwards one hundred miles away from each other. "BEGIN!!!" Chapter 1: Starting Days Nathan stepped off his podium looking around. He seemed unable to use his energy sense. "Shit. Must be a rule. Can't sense people." He climbed up a tree. to look for people. "No use, we're miles apart." He fell back down and clapped, listening for the echo. "Echo-location is a nope." He sat down and just listened. "Even S.O.P.M. training is useless." Nathan began walking to where the podium originally was. A few miles away, Kenzie was extremely pissed off. Terrance used his geokinesis to run toward the center at a faster rate. Luxia looked around frantically for Lumina and vice versa. Ethan hopped from tree-to-tree toward the center, Ash flew and Krystal walked. Xaoc walked like a badass. Sol and Luna walked northwest of the center instead of north, they could find other people that way. A few hours passed, everyone deviated from the path and found houses or cabins. Nobody found anyone yet. Another few hours passed, but then, finally two people met.... "Oh, it's you." Zak said. "Long time no see." X replied. "We both know if we fight now, the battle will drag on and neither of us will prevail." "That is correct, so perhaps we can call a truce. But the next time I see you, I will duel you." "Sounds like a plan." They flew off in opposite directions. But then, two other people met. "Oh shit, the hothead." Terrance said. "Oh look at the over-chill." Kenzie replied with a quick fire jab, Terrance ducked under it and kicked Kenzie away. Large boulders floated from the ground and launched at Kenzie. Kenzie punched the boulders into a bunch of smaller rocks and shot some flames at Terrance, but a rock wall came up from the ground and blocked it. Kenzie's eyes turned red and dozens of large fireballs materialized and flew towards Terrance. He countered with more boulders that stopped the fireball in it's tracks. Terrance made a sword of rocks and sliced at Kenzie, but she punched in the stomach and knocked him back. Terrance entered his Super Form and made a large rock pillar come out a the ground and ram into Kenzie's face which sent her 20 feet into the air and into the ground with a loud thud. Terrance lifted up a mountain and threw it at Kenzie, but she punched it to oblivion and flew into Terrance's chest knocking him away. Terrance landed on his feet and shot a large rock at Kenzie but she kicked it away and smacked Terrance with a flaming hand and kicked Terrance away. Kenzie rushed at Terrance who hit her with a powerful punch to the face. He pulled off a combo of punches and kicks, but Kenzie shot him with flames. C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!! Kenzie and Terrance punched each other at light speeds and Terrance entered his Quaker Form and hit Kenzie in the chest with planet busting force. Kenzie seemed dazed but, she charged fire in her hands and fired a MASSIVE blast of flames at Terrance. Terrance's right fist became covered in rocks like a glove. He dashed forward, a pillar of earth behind his arm to increase the force. His punch collided with the blast as rocks and ember flew from the collision. Terrance pushed the blast back and got to Kenzie. "Heya." Terrance said before he completely hit through the blast and hit Kenzie with around universe busting force. Kenzie was knocked into a mountain. The force of the punch was almost too much for Kenzie but she turned Dark Form and rushed into a vicious combo on Terrance finishing with a slash from a claw made of purple fire. Terrance got knocked up a few feet and back a few feet. He hit the ground and made a crater. He got up and ran to punch Kenzie, but it was blocked and countered then followed by another combo. Kenzie finished her combo with a blast of purple fire knocking Terrance down. He stood up and got punched in the face. Kenzie went for more punches but Terrance grabbed her fists when she tried. "Okay, I'm done playing with you." Terrance said. He threw Kenzie backwards and charged a ball of energy in his hands. "Oh my, we're using final attacks? How fun." Kenzie said. "Fine then." Kenzie charged a purple fire beam like a Kamehameha wave. "Dark Flame Series! Purple Apocalypse!" Terrance absorbed the ball of energy and fired a blast at Kenzie, who fired her beam. The beams collided sending shockwaves throughout the battlefield. "Shit." Terrance said, Kenzie's attack seemed to be winning the struggle. "Aw~ Someone mad they're losing~?" Kenzie replied. "Shut your piehole." A rock pillar came up from the ground and hit Kenzie in the chin, which caused her to lose focus and stop her attack. "Cheap motherfucker!" Kenzie shouted as the two attacks hit her, she held them back trying to push them toward Terrance. "Shiiiiiiiiit just give up!" "Never!" Terrance turned Super Quaker, he managed to overpower Kenzie as the attacks disintegrated her. "Jesus Christ, she wouldn't give up." Terrance turned back to his base form and leaned against a nearby tree and rested for a bit. Meanwhile, X and Zak bumped into each other again. "Oh. It's you again, you remember our deal for the next time we met?" Zak said sheathing his sword. "That's correct," X sheathed his sword. (X's sword looks more a giant knife.) "You fools... You aren't alone..." A voice said. Xaoc revealed himself, wielding the Blade of Chaos. "A one on one on one?" Zak said. "Fine with me." X replied. X, Zak and Xaoc got into fighting stances. They all flew at each other and slashed at each other multiple times. Zak kicked Xaoc back and used a Vengance Blaster to knock back X, Xaoc flew back and kicked Zak away and X sliced Xaoc away, then X was kicked by Zak. "How about we cut the crap." X turned into his True Form, as did Xaoc. Zak entered his Judge Form. X looked Xaoc up and down, raising an eyebrow. "Find inspiration from someone for that form?" "Shut the hell up." Xaoc replied. He punched X in the face and slashed at him, but Zak slashed Xaoc aswell. An X''' appeared on Zak and Xaoc's chest and there was an explosion from the '''X's and Xaoc and Zak were knocked into trees. Zak and X summoned swords that fired at the other, most clashing and exploding midair with the other's. Xaoc used Chaos Control and slashed Zak 50 times, he went for X but X was immune and kicked Xaoc up which ended the Chaos Control, Zak began bleeding from the slashes. Vengance Blasters formed a dome around everyone. "Someone's getting fed up.." X said, he jumped out of the Blaster Dome and onto a Blaster, now each Blaster targeted Xaoc. "Tch. Please." Xaoc said. The Blaster fired. "Chaos Blast!" The Chaos Blast and the Dome Blast stalemated. Meanwhile a large thick X appeared on Xaoc's chest and exploded, which knocked him back and allowed the Dome Blast AND Chaos Blast to fire back at Xaoc. Xaoc flew at Zak in a rage as his sword glowed red and he slashed through Zak with enough force to destroy 7,000,000,000,000,000 timelines, then fired a gigantic beam that disintegrated Zak, "And that's the Final Tear." Chapter 2: ??? Chapter 3: ??? Epilogue